The present application generally relates to wide bandwidth radio system designed to adapt to various global radio standards and, more particularly, to a cellular radio architecture that employs temperature compensation techniques for transmitter and receiver performance. The architecture is based on sigma delta modulator where temperature changes may affect center frequency shift, and transconductance value variation which are detrimental to the bandpass sigma delta modulate due to transfer function change, such as the noise transfer function.